HamilSquad TM
by YoungWriterAnonymous
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a month into college when his roommates kick him out. Luckily, John Laurens hangs flyers around school stating he and his roommates (Lafayette and Hercules) need a fourth person to pay rent. What could go wrong? They all seem nice... Plus, Alexander would get to live with a very attractive John Laurens. Hamilton College AU Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
1. The Roommates' Pamphlet

**Chapter 1: The Roommate's Pamphlet**

As of 5:00am this morning, Alexander Hamilton was homeless. Burr always told him that his mouth was going to be the thing to get him in trouble, but he never guessed Burr would actually be right about something for once. He had been dorming with a three guys from the debate team for the first month of his college career when they suddenly decided they'd had enough of him. Ok so, maybe it wasn't so sudden. Alexander just could never resist his constant urge to roast Thomas Jefferson and John Adams. _They're both assholes_ , Alexander told himself. _They deserved it._

But, understandably, one could only take so much roasting, and Jefferson and Adams soon reached the end of their ropes. Aaron Burr, never one for confrontation, tried to remain completely impartial to the quarrel going on between the three; the only opinion he voiced being that they were all being extremely immature. His un-alignment shattered, however, when Alexander got fed up about having no one on his side and accused Burr of having no opinions on anything. Alexander could remember exactly what he had said to the stoic man clear as day. _"If you stand for nothing Burr, what do you fall for?"_ Burr immediately chose a side after that and, unsurprisingly, it sure wasn't Hamilton's.

So that's how Alexander Hamilton, Political Science major and straight A student, ended up on the streets after only a month of living in New York. It's not like Alexander was super worried. It was summer still; classes hadn't started yet for people who took the summer semester off. Plenty of freshmen were moving in soon, Alexander just happened to be early. _Surely there's going to be plenty of people in need of roommates._ Alexander told himself as he approached Starbucks, in desperate need to put his duffle bag down (with everything he owned in it, he never was a man of many belongings) and a break.

Alexander ordered himself a Caramel Flan Frappuccino (he deserved a break, sue him) from a cheery barista named Maria and sat down at the booth closest to door. It was situated against a large window, which Alexander ended up people watching out of when he decided it wasn't worth digging through his duffel bag for his laptop. It was really just an excuse for Alexander "Non-Stop" Hamilton to actually relax for once. The coffee was nice. It reminded Alexander of his life in the Caribbean.

More specifically, it reminded him of the flan his mother used to make for family dinners before his dad left. The flan his mother used to make for the two of them before they both got sick. The flan Alexander learned to make in the days he had gotten better, the days before she died. The flan Alexander made for his cousin the night before he-

"JOHN NO GET BACK HERE!" Alexander is shocked out of his revere. A boy comes running down the sidewalk, looking to be about Alexander's age, all mischief and freckles, his shoulder length brown curly hair bouncing wildly behind him as he runs at a break-neck speed. The boy stops abruptly in front of a lamppost, whipping out a bottle of superglue and a piece of paper from god knows where, and expertly glues the edges perfectly to the post in record time just to take off again. Another boy, more of a man really, comes running up just as boy number one (John, Alexander assumes) disappeared around the street corner.

The second guy stops at the lamppost just like the first one, but doesn't seem to have anything to add to it, laughing (why was he laughing?) at the paper as he attempted to take it down. The paper holds fast. As the guy struggled with the paper and shook his head in disbelief, Alexander got a good look at him, much better than the glance he'd gotten of John. This guy was tall, really tall, and really buff. He had his small afro contained in a headband stretched across his forehead, and he was dressed too fashionably to be chasing someone. Clearly he hadn't planned on it. He had on nice white jean jacket over a navy blue t-shirt (matching his headband) with a pattern of tiny white stars. Not to mention the widely ripped blue jeans, showing off large expanses of his chocolate colored skin. "John I swear to god!" The guy takes off again, still laughing without a care in the world.

Alexander shook himself out of his staring, closing his mouth all the way, realizing he had been gaping the slightest bit. He decided to take his coffee to go, the air conditioning was making him rather cold anyways, and walked outside to see just what, exactly, was this mysterious John posting around town that had his friend so hysterical.

When Alexander made it to the post, he leaned in closely to read what seemed to a letter of sorts. _This should be good._ What Alexander got was even better than good, better than great even. The letter stated:

"Hey! Are you looking for a roommate? How about 3 obnoxiously loud males who occasionally drink too much and have board game night on Wednesdays and movie night on Thursdays? Don't like cooking your own meals and enjoy having a 6"2 burly guy constantly doting on you and forcing delicious food down your throat? Don't mind a French foreign exchange student walking around in his underwear 24/7 because he doesn't understand American culture? (It's all a lie he just wants an excuse to not put on pants.) Have enough sanity to listen to a college student rant about how cute turtles are, how amazing Disney is, and how fun football is? Then you've come to the right place!

But in all seriousness though, we have a room open in our four-bedroom apartment and we could use the extra person paying rent. It has a big living room and Frenchy bought a giant flat screen TV with a Netflix we all use and a sweet kitchen. You'll even get your own bathroom! That has to sound at least a little bit enticing. Right?

Call us (431) 591-3332

Signed,

John Laurens (And Hercules and Lafayette who didn't agree with the beautiful and extremely elegant choice of words in this flyer but were too lazy to write it themselves so they can deal with it)"

 _Perfect,_ Alexander thought.


	2. My Shot

**A/N:**

Chapter 2 already?! Welcome back everybody and thanks for reading! Just a few notes that I forgot to cover in chapter 1: 1) Lafayette will go by they/them pronouns 2) This is going to be more centered around their relationships as roommates than actual college because ew classes 3) The relationships will be John/Alexander, Lafayette/Hercules, and some Lafayette/George Washington (with Herc's consent) because I can't help myself (will be very very minor though). Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: My Shot**

Alexander called the number as soon as he got to the park. He would've preferred to go to his dorm or something but, you know, he doesn't even have one anymore. Somewhere more private would've been nice, Alexander supposes, but he also knows that if he doesn't do it now his anxiety will take over and he'll never muster up the courage to call the number. The only thing keeping him from panicking too much right now was a combination of being homeless and how genuine (and hot) the two boys had seemed.

 _Ring Ring... Ring Ring... Ri- "_ Hello! John Laurens here! Who's this?" _So it's the cute curly haired boy!_ Alexander's brain unhelpfully supplied. "Uhhh..." _Pull yourself together Alexander. You can do this! But his southern accent is so cute and charming and- NO. You're homeless for god's sake speak!_

"Alexander Hamilton? I mean... that sounded like a question sorry." Alexander cringed at his own stupidity and laughed awkwardly. "I'm calling about your... uh... roommate offer? I saw you put up a poster outside the Starbucks this morning? My other asshole roommates kicked me out. I... uhm... wanted to know how much rent would be." _So much for being a man who claims to have a way with words._

"Oh really!? Yay!" Alexander could almost feel the excitement in John Lauren's voice. "Herc did you hear that? I told you it would work! And you doubted me man. Laf. Laf! Laf c'mere! Herc owes me ten bucks for my flyer working!" Alexander could hear laughter in the background, accompanied with what sounded like loud complaints, probably coming from whoever the poor guy named Herc was who owed John ten dollars. "Anyways," John continued after a couple seconds of awkward silence on Alexander's part. "Rent is pretty cheap actually. How about we meet up to discuss it? I'd say coffee but you apparently already had some today, so how about lunch?" _It sounds like he's asking me out!_ Alexander laughed at the comparison, really just hiding the choking sound he had indignantly made. "Uh yah sure! Sounds fine to me!" "Cool! Does 12:00 at like Panera work?" John asked. "Ya-" "Aw John! We go there ALL the TIME." A muffled French voice complained from the other side of the phone. "Stuff it Lafayette not all of us can afford to go out to fancy lunches and dinners everyday. Some of us work for a living," the third voice said, assumingly Hercules from what Alexander was gleaning from their conversations. Perhaps he was the good-looking tall guy who had been chasing John, seeing as Lafayette was clearly the French exchange student John's paper had mentioned.

It ended up being Chipotle after a long ten minutes of laugh filled banter between the boys and Alexander just sitting in stunned silence. Do you know how hard it is to get Alexander Hamilton to be speechless? He so wanted in on this friendship.

Two hours later saw him sitting awkwardly in a Chipotle munching on what was a terrible excuse for a quesadilla, but Hamilton couldn't bring himself to try anything more complicated knowing it'd be even more disappointing. _American's and their sad attempts at Latin food_ , he thought. That's when the door swung open. Alexander had been staring at the door since he got there to make sure he didn't miss the guys, and there they were, all three boys in all their glory, getting into line without even scanning the room first, clearly intent on getting food before attempting to find Alexander.

The three were talking and joking loudly and naturally, not bothering to care about the annoyed looks they got for being just a tad too loud. This gave Alexander, forever an over analyzer, time to size them up in a natural social setting. John, the cute tan freckled boy who had been running earlier, was wearing an attractive cutoff tank top with the school's football team logo on the front and a number on the back. _He had said he liked football, I knew that._ He accompanied it with black skinny jeans that must have been too tight to be legal, Alexander was sure. _He really is super attractive- NO. Nooooooo you have to be roommates with him if this works out absolutely none of this tomcat stuff Alexander pull yourself together._

The other two boys were almost ( _almost_ ) as attractive as John. The guy Alexander assumed was Hercules was wearing the same outfit as earlier. How it wasn't covered in sweat stains and grossness from chasing John, Alexander didn't know, but it must be by some kind of miracle. The last guy, whom Alexander had yet to meet, must have been Lafayette, the exchange student from France. Trying to describe him, Alexander could only come up with one word: _pretty_. Lafayette was taller than Hercules by at least two inches, and his amazingly curly hair was pulled tightly into a ballerina bun on top of his head. He was all lean, elegant shapes and limbs in a nice shade of caramel. Even his beard didn't take away from how absolutely gorgeous this guy was. Alexander was convinced that he was some kind of model or something.

Alexander watched as the three of them grabbed their lunches and then looked around the restaurant just to realize that none of them knew what Alexander looked like, and turned to give each other wide-eyed stares of "oh shit". So Alexander swallowed his anxiety and, in all honesty, slight arousal, and raised his hand to waive at them. Alexander couldn't have thanked his lucky stars enough when they immediately noticed and walked over to him. Alexander could have _kissed_ every single one of his lucky stars when John was the one to sit next to him.

"Hey man!" John said, leaning awkwardly against the side of the table to turn enough to shake Alexander's hand. "I'm John Laurens!" Alexander laughed at his enthusiasm, completely captured by the sparkling energy in John's eyes. "Alexander Hamilton," He replied, still unable to wipe the smile off his face. _I haven't smiled this much since..._ "And I'm Hercules Mulligan." Hercules' deep voice completely shattered Alexander's thought process. Alexander realized he and John were still holding hands and staring at each other. Immediately retracting his hand and whipping around to face Hercules, Alexander didn't bother to shake his hand, instead choosing to laugh awkwardly at the amused look Hercules was giving him. "Nice to meet you." Alexander turned to say something to the last boy, Lafayette, when suddenly his head was between two hands and each of his cheeks were kissed. Alexander would later deny the undignified squawking sound he made. "Bonjour, mon ami! I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette!" The incredulous stare Alexander gave them must have been a lot more obvious than he'd originally thought, since John and Hercules were both cracking up with mouths full of food. Hercules swallowed his food with a gasp and a couple more hiccups of laughter, finally gathering enough air to say, "Laf you're scaring the poor kid! Don't worry man. They go by Lafayette, or Laf, or sometimes Marie. You won't be required to remember that monstrosity. And as for the kissing and stuff... well, it's just a French thing. You'll get used to how weird they are." "Excuse you!" Lafayette said, the offended tone exaggerated by his French accent. They all laughed again, Alexander letting himself go enough to join them slightly. While they had their little laugh, Alexander noted the pronouns Hercules had used for Lafayette, carefully being sure to say 'they' instead of 'he', and promised himself to do the same until he was told otherwise.

"So, uh, how much would rent be?" Alexander asked around a bite of his still awful and now also slightly cold quesadilla. The three of them proceeded to tell Alexander all the details of the apartment. It wasn't owned by the college, so the rent was, in fact, pretty cheap. Alexander would get his own room, which came with furniture ( _thank god_ ) and its own bathroom. Apparently there were three bathrooms, but Hercules and Lafayette had taken the rooms that shared one voluntarily. Alexander, for once in his life, kept his mouth shut and didn't ask why.

By the time Alexander had forced himself to finish his quesadilla, he had learned that John was majoring in Marine Biology, Hercules in fashion ( _that explains why he's dressed so nicely_ , Alexander thought), and Lafayette in, well, nothing. Their family had a lot of money, and Lafayette was here for some reason like peace and foreign affairs between the US and France. The president's daughter moved to France for the year, possibly longer, and Lafayette was doing the same in the US. Lafayette only started going to college because he had nothing better to do, and it meant they could live with Hercules and John without too many questions from their family. Lafayette told Alexander that he liked America better. "Better people," They had said, throwing a love filled look Hercules' way. John had just chuckled and, to Alexander's surprise, muttered "gaaaaaaay" under his breath, to which both Hercules and Lafayette laughed hard at.

They had all been done with their lunches for almost 20 minutes already, but the boys ( _and Lafayette?_ Alexander still wasn't sure on that one) had taken a liking to Alexander, and didn't seem super inclined to leave yet. "Are you gonna need help moving your stuff Alex?" John asked him after an awkward pause in the conversation. "No not really, but thanks anyways," Alexander said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "All my stuff is in my duffel bag under the table." Alexander could feel the blush rising on his cheeks. _What's happening to me? I don't talk this little! And why am I blushing!?_ "Well that makes things easier," Hercules said, thankfully not questioning the fact that everything Alexander owns fits in one bag. "Yah!" John agreed. "That means you can come to the place now!" "Uh, ok. Yah. Sure." They all laughed at how unsure he was. "You are moving in, right?" John asked him, turning giant puppy dog eyes towards Alexander. _Oh my god he can't be aware that he's doing that. It has to be illegal to be that cute._ Alexander took a deep breath, stealing his last bit of courage, and smiled mischievously saying, "Well, as long as this isn't some king of kidnapping plot, I am! But I guess I'll end up in your apartment either way." And off they went.


	3. I've Never Had a Group of Friends Before

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for all the comments! You're all amazing! Reminder for this Chapter that Lafayette is Non-Binary so is adressed as so in the narration, but when it's from Alexander's POV he still thinks of the three of them collectively as "the boys". :) Also! Updates will be AT LEAST once a month, and for those asking, if I decide to drop the story (which I dont plan on cause I'm stubborn) I will post a chapter letting you know! Thanks and happy reading :3 (Lams pinning starts in this one ;D)

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I've Never Had a Group of Friends Before**

"Welcome to our humble abode Alexander!" said Hercules, gesturing dramatically as they walked through the door. John let out a snort from behind Alexander somewhere, but he wasn't paying attention anymore. No, how nice this 'apartment' was so much more important. The living room was _huge._ Ok maybe not huge, but bigger than Alexander could ever think to live in. Much bigger than the college dorm, or his cousin's shack, or his family's house in St. Croix.

"You didn't say it was _this_ big!" Alex exclaimed, turning to look at the three friends behind him. John and Lafayette laughed good-naturedly, but Hercules, never one to let the chance to make a joke go, muttered, "That's what she said." Lafayette doubled over in laughter at their friend's awful joke, clutching their stomach as they tried to catch their breath. Alexander was laughing too, not as hard as Lafayette, but even Alexander couldn't deny his funny choice of words. The only one not laughing was John. John was as red as a ripe tomato as he glanced uncomfortably at Alexander. "Hercules! You can't just say that!" For some reason unbeknownst to Alexander, this made Hercules and Lafayette laugh even harder, and John turn impossibly redder. "What? You suddenly don't like my jokes, John? You've never had a problem with them before." Hercules said in between left over laughter. Alexander let out a giggle saying, "Good to know you make those jokes frequently. I think we'll make great friends." John loosened up a little at this, finally letting out a small chuckle. _I wonder what made him blush so hard. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to be bothered by 'that's what she said' jokes._

"Anyways!" John said, clearly hoping to change the subject and stop the questioning. "Let's show you around!" The quartet walked past a nice kitchen (apparently Hercules was the house mom and made dinner every night for anyone who wanted it, Alex told him that he would be abusing that offer), a large storage 'closet' ( _more like room,_ Alexander had thought) which was apparently filled with 50% half of Lafayette's wardrobe and 50% other things, and the three others' rooms. Lafayette's was painted a calming lilac and was taken up mostly by a queen-sized bed, looking like it came straight out of Pinterest, fairy lights and everything. The other 50% of their wardrobe was shoved into the small closet in their room. Hercules' room was connected to Lafayette's via a modern and decent-sized bathroom, and upon exiting the bathroom, Alexander found himself feeling like the door was actually a portal. Hercules' room was completely different. It was wallpapered top to bottom in a modern light blue, grey, and white print, and had queen sized mattress standing upright against the wall with a navy sheet hanging over it to keep the room looking nice. Every other space in the room was occupied by fashion design related objects: a sowing machine, four racks on wheels holding hanging clothing pieces, two of those weird mannequin forms designers use, and a giant plastic dresser that looked like it held mostly fabrics. "Where do you fit your bed when you lay it down?!" Alexander had asked. Hercules just laughed back, waving his hands through the air and saying, "Magic."

John ran to his room before anyone could get there, locking the door with a screech of "Let me throw everything under the bed!", only emerging after about a full minute of three outside the room singing the Jeopardy theme. "All safe!" he had said with a laugh. When they went in, it wasn't anything like what Alexander had expected. He had what looked like a slightly larger than twin sized bed made with a simple dark green sheet, white pillows, and a huge stuffed-animal turtle in the middle. The walls were a pastel shade of green, and all of the furniture was made of light colored wood. In the corner on top of his desk was a large tank with two turtles in it. "Oh my gosh!" Alexander had exclaimed when he saw them, immediately inviting himself into the room to see the cute animals. "What are their names?" "James and Mary, after my siblings who bought them for me when I left for college." Alexander giggled, crouching down to put a finger on the glass next to one of them. It slowly turned its head to look directly at Alexander, unmoving otherwise. "Aw it likes you," Lafayette cooed with a laugh, and in the reflection of the glass Alexander saw John give them a small shove.

They didn't go into John's bathroom, John claiming with red cheeks that it was too dirty and just looked like a smaller version of the other one anyways. Hercules had peeked in and immediately pulled his head out laughing and red in the face, agreeing with John that it was best if they didn't go in. _Weird,_ Alex had thought, but he let it slide.

When they finally made it to Alexander's new room, he didn't know what to expect. Had someone lived in it before him? Was it going to be bare, or decorated personally like the others? Was it going to be just as big? Is the reason no one's in it is because something's wrong with it? When Hercules opened the door, all of Alexander's questions washed away with a sense of relief. It was the same size as the others, the walls a pale grey/blue, and had a few necessary pieces of furniture in dark mahogany wood. The bed already had a mattress and all white bed-set. The only thing missing was what Alexander found himself first commenting on about the room. "I'm going to need a desk."

Alexander's three new roommates had left him in his new room after that, saying that they'd give him a couple minutes to get settled in. Alex didn't have much to do. He placed his clothes in the dresser, all of them fitting in one drawer. He placed all of his books, his laptop, and old journal in the next drawer until he got a desk, running his fingers over the cover of the journal with a sad smile. Alex ripped himself away from the journal, closing the drawer and pulling out the last of his stuff, just toiletries, placing them in the clean, simple bathroom that was attached to his room.

When Alexander made his way to the living room, he walked in on just about the last thing he had expected to see. Ok, well, maybe not the _last_ thing, but close to it. John, Lafayette, and Hercules were stood in the middle room, having pushed the couch aside slightly, and were setting up out some kind of colorful mat. "What are you guys doing?" All three of them whipped their heads around, previously unaware of his approach. "Setting up Twister, obviously!" Lafayette replied. Alexander was still confused. "Um, ok, but one: what's Twister, and two: why are you setting it up?" At his remark, the other three's eyes grew wide as saucers simultaneously. "You don't know what Twister is?!" John screeched. Alexander looked at them all meekly, "no...". Hercules shook his head in a doting mother way. "Well, one: Twister is basically a full body board game, and two: because it's Wednesday! Didn't your read our flyer?" "It's board game night!" Lafayette interjected, "Plus we figured this would be a funny way to get to know each other and... what was the word you used?" Lafayette asked turning to John. "Roommate initiation." "Ah yes! That!" Lafayette said, turning back to Alexander.

That's how Alexander ended up with three other college students on a kids sized mat and his personal space being very much so violated. Not that he entirely minded, per say. The others were right, it was certainly a funny way to get to know each other, if not a little too well, but it was laughter filled and silly. Lafayette spent the whole of the first game picking the worst positions on purpose. If it said right hand red, they refused to put it on the one right in front of them. No, instead, they'd reach over another person to put their hand, and the rest of themself, as far away as possible in compromising positions; only made possible by how incredibly flexible they were. John wasn't taking anyone's crap though. He was competitive, straining only when necessary and holding himself up in hard positions with purpose. John's cut off and tight jeans gave Alexander a thorough understanding of John's muscles, likely gained from football. John reminded Alex of a buff hamster, and he loved it. Hercules was all annoyed grumbles and laughs, not flexible enough to take too many risks and was the first to lose when he had to put his hand over John and Alex to reach the circle he needed but didn't quite get there, collapsing on top of them both. Large amounts of laughter and Alexander complaining about "crazy American games" brought about the decision of a round two.

Halfway into the game things were already going much different than Alexander had thought they would. He had figured it would go similar to the last, but everyone seemed to be less competitive now that Herc had already lost once, and were picking more and more difficult positions. Lafayette somehow ended up with one limb near every corner of the mat. Hercules was over top of them in an easy position. But John, _oh poor John_ , John made the decision to go tummy up and hold himself up in a not-quite backbend position. Alex was in a fairly easy spot waiting for the electronic speaker to tell him his next move. He was already planning his options. _Left hand green would be the easiest since my feet are on yellow and red next to each other and my other hand o-_ "~Right hand blue.~" The recorder interrupted Alex's thoughts. _Hmm... How am I going to... Oh... Oh god no WHY ME?!_ There was only one blue spot for Alexander's hand to go, and it was underneath John's butt, which wouldn't have been too bad if it didn't also mean that Alexander's face had one place to go – directly into John's upturned crotch. _When I said I wanted to put my face in his crotch, God, this is NOT what I meant!_

 _It'll be weirder if I chicken out._ Alexander reached underneath John and placed his hand on the circle trying to keep his head down and out of the way. He couldn't reach. He was going to have to pick his head up. _Well, here goes nothing._ Alex lifted his head and pushed his hand the rest of the way, ending eyelevel with John's, well, you know. Alex was pretty sure his face was redder than it's ever been before. _This is weird. We literally just met a couple hours ago!_ When Alex calmed down enough to pay attention to what was happening around him, the first thing his noticed was the fact that Lafayette and Hercules were practically in _tears_ laughing. They were both looking at Alexander and John. Speaking of John, Alexander decided to pick his head up slightly at a painful angle to see what John looked like. He could only hold his head there long enough to notice John was even redder than earlier.

John's next move didn't make anything better. In fact, it made it worse. "~Right foot green.~" John would have to spread his legs even father and scoot even closer to Alex's face to get to the only open green circle spot. Alexander was pretty sure his face looked like a tomato. "John there's no way you can get there!" Alexander said, trying to reason with John. "I can do it." John replied, voice uncharacteristically horse. Lafayette and Hercules were practically _howling_ with laughter by now. John got there all right, but it didn't last long. He couldn't take it anymore, whether it was because of his muscles for the stupid position he picked or the situation itself, John collapsed. Which happened to be right onto Alexander's arm. Which pulled Alexander down face first into the place he'd been so close to before. That's right ladies, gentleman, and those unsubscribed from gender binary; Alexander Hamilton fell _face first_ into John Lauren's penis. Yep. You're welcome.

John, understandably, let out a screech. Alexander's face was likely heavy. Alexander, of course, rolled off of him as quick as humanly possible and let out his second undignified squawk of the day, now laying curled up into a ball on his side on the mat. He was so embarrassed he didn't think he could move. _I'm going to have to move out. I'm going to have to move to Australia and change my name. Who invented Twister? What sick person invented Twister?_ Lafayette and Hercules were laughing _so hard_ that neither of them could move enough to help either of the other two boys. Alexander was pretty sure there were actual tears in Lafayette's eyes. When Hercules finally composed himself enough to walk over to the whimpering John who had his hands between his legs and had pretty much resorted to rocking back and forth at this point, he just chuckled and put a hand on John's shoulder and said, "Let me get you an aspirin."

"I. Hate. Twister." Alexander said when they were all finally seated on the( _ir?_ ) couch. Everyone else just laughed in response, John's more of a meek and uncomfortable squawk than a real laugh. "Seriously! Who invented that game!" More laughter. At least they didn't seem to hate Alex for how badly he'd messed up at playing. In fact, Lafayette and Hercules seemed to like him more. Herc had a comforting arm around Alexander with John on Alex's other side. Alexander wondered why Herc was comforting him when John was the one who'd gotten hurt. "Uhg. I'm really sorry John." Alexander said, turning awkwardly to John. John genuinely laughed this time, albeit soft and forgiving. "I already told you it's okay man. I was the one who fell first! Not like you could've done anything." Alexander opened his mouth to argue, but Lafayette beat him to talking. "It was funny!" They said, still laughing from earlier. Hercules laughed in agreement, and soon, they all were. Four grown college students, two of them red as tomatoes, sitting on a couch in their apartment laughing at seemingly nothing, a Twister mat at their feet.

Alexander sure wasn't expecting for his homelessness to land him here, but sitting with his three new friends eating Chinese takeout and watching Project Runway (Hercules and Lafayette had demanded they start watching it from the beginning when Alexander told them he'd never seen it despite John's protests – Hercules told John to drop the act, "You love Project Runway!") Alexander wouldn't trade it for the world. And when they all went to bed and said their goodnights (with John awkwardly touching Alexander's arm when he told him goodnight, unsure of what to do), Alexander Hamilton, for once in his entire life, actually got a full night's sleep. And bless that he did, because he was definitely going to need it for what was going to happen the next day.


End file.
